dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Tree Dragon
The Tree Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Plant and Earth elements. It's main element is Earth. Appearance The most common variant of these dragons is dark brown with a light green belly and a noteably long neck, oak tree dragons. There are many varieties of tree dragon, each resembling different kinds of tree. Birch tree dragons are for example white with black spots, yet the same species. Some species have over time evolved into different species, like the Evergreen Dragon, the Garden Dragon and the Sakura Dragon. Keep in mind that Arbor Dragons have little to do with tree dragons and are more closely linked to Forest Dragons. Abilities Weapons Tree dragons are non-violent and do not have weapons. Defenses A tree dragon's treelike appearance serves as camouflage. If attacked, their thick, bark-like skin protects them from teeth and claws. Other Abilities If tree dragons cannot find enough vegetation to feed on, they are capable of photosynthesizing. They also can suck up water from the soil using their rootlike tails if water cannot be found. It is sometimes said that tree dragons can communicate with trees, but it is unknown if this is true. The tree dragons seem rather protective of this secret. Breath Weapon As with many Plant element dragons, a tree dragon's breath fertilizes plants. The tree dragon's breath works better on trees and shrubs than other plants, however. Weaknesses A tree dragon is very top-heavy due to the branches on top of its head. This makes it very easy for the dragon to lose its balance should it get into a fight, and makes them clumsy fliers. They also are slow-moving and have difficulty quickly escaping an attacker. Habitat Regions Tree dragons are found anywhere where the tree is found; forests, jungles, gardens. They are not at all picky about their habitats. They are even found in the Sandara Desert, among ironwood trees. Preferred home TBA Sheltering/Nesting Diet TBA Lifestyle Behavior and personality Tree dragons are calm and patient, like their earth dragon ancestors. They are also extremely wise, possibly the wisest in all of DragonVale. They abhor violence and are lovers of peace. Social Order Tree dragons often live in close proximity to one another, though they are equally as comfortable alone. They are known to strongly value family, which inspired wizards to create the concept of "family trees". Relationship to wizards Tree dragons are misunderstood among wizards, often portrayed as dumb and clueless, or else, as Nogard says in the Book of Dragons, ancient and unknowable. Both stereotypes are wrong; in fact, tree dragons are one of the smartest dragons in the Vale, and will share their knowledge and wisdom with wizards if they decide to. There are active campaigns to change their stereotype. It is believed that legends about trees speaking to humans and giving them knowledge and wisdom actually are based on tree dragons. When in a park Breeding The tree dragon is not hard to breed; any combo with the Plant and Earth element may do. Habitats The tree dragon is comfortable in Plant and Earth habitats. The Omnitat and Spooky Habitat can also be used. How to care for Tree dragons do not require much care, though the habitat has to be cleaned from time to time to clean shed leaves. Favorite Treat Every tree dragon loves the taste of Dragon Root. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span Tree dragons are long lived and may reach ages of over 400 years. Some specimens have reached an age of over 2,000 years, though these individuals are outliers. History Discovery Like mine dragons, tree dragons have been known for so long that the discoverer has been forgotten. Origin of name They were named after their resemblance to a tree. Magic Tree dragons are associated with Chloromancy, especially the branch Arboromancy, and Terramancy. Notable Dragons TBA Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of the Sykie Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Schloss Category:Inhabitants of the Ulster Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Gargantuan Grasslands Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Wyrmwood Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble